Sandy Shores Airfield
The Sandy Shores Airfield is a regional airport located on Panorama Drive, southwest of Sandy Shores, Blaine County, featured in Grand Theft Auto V. Description The airfield consists of three runways: two large parallel runways that run east to west and a smaller runway that runs northeast to southwest. The runways are large enough to easily land any in-game plane (with the exception of the Cargo Plane, which can be landed here but with much difficulty). The airfield also contains a hangar large enough for one plane that is equal to or smaller in size than a Shamal. Additional structures include a helipad, a small control tower, and a Globe Oil gas station called Flywheels which is not interactive. Despite bearing the name of Sandy Shores, the airfield is located closer to the town of Harmony. At the start of GTA V, the airfield is run by the Lost MC. However, it is soon taken over by Trevor Philips in the mission Nervous Ron. When playing as Trevor, airplanes and helicopters purchased from the Elitas Travel website, helicopters and Rhinos ordered from the Warstock Cache & Carry website, or aircraft that the player has landed will be stored in the hangar or helipad. For owners of the Special and Collectors Edition, the Stunt Plane Time Trials can be found at this airfield. The player can trigger them by entering the Mallard in front of the smaller hangar. Events of GTA Online In GTA Online, the Sandy Shores Airfield does not appear to be controlled by any faction for one time. This could explain why various missions take place at the airfield, even though those missions are given by many different people. The airfield is used to deploy aircraft for the GTA Online Protagonist along with being used to store stolen aircraft from enemies. In Free Roam, there will be a plane and a helicopter spawned at the airfield. Occasionally, there will be a Gang Attack on the airfield. The factions that are seen at the airfield are usually The Professionals or Merryweather Security. The Airfield is used during the Heist, The Prison Break, where the player must destroy a Prison Bus. It also appears during Humane Raid - EMP, where the player must land the Hydra and park it in the hangar, where the EMP is removed. Events of GTA V The Sandy Shores Airfield was run by The Lost MC at the beginning of the game. However, Trevor Philips and Ron Jakowski both infiltrate the airstrip quietly during the night. Trevor manages to snipe several guards, before deciding to attack the airstrip loud and clear. The two men manage to steal two Cuban 800s, all the while blowing up several structures and gunning down many The Lost bikers. At this point, the Sandy Shores Airfield is now property of Trevor Philips Enterprises. Unlike other properties, Trevor acquires the airfield at no cost; it does, however, disqualify him from purchasing a hangar at Los Santos International Airport. As the story progresses, the airstrip is used many times. For The Merryweather Heist, if the offshore method is chosen, Trevor uses a Cargobob to deliver a Submersible to the Pacific Ocean. The submarine is then brought back to the airfield, where it is discovered that they stole a super weapon. During a raid on the Humane Labs and Research, the crew uses a Cargobob to extract Michael and Dave out of the area. The Cargobob lands safely at the airfield. Mission Appearances GTA V *Nervous Ron *Minor Turbulence *Cargobob *Sidetracked *Predator *The Merryweather Heist (Offshore Approach only) *Monkey Business *Bury the Hatchet (if playing as Trevor) *Surveying the Score *Delivering the Truth *Random Events#Abandoned Vehicles *Stunt Plane Time Trials (Special/Collector's Edtion and Enhanced Version only) GTA Online *Landing Strip *A Titan of a Job *On Maneuvers *Base Invaders *Landing Gear *SEAL Team Six *Crystal Clear Out II *Pickup Sticks *Effin' Lazers *Defender *Chop Chop *Terry's Hangout Heists *The Prison Break *Humane Raid - EMP Vehicles NPC aeroplanes In GTA V, Pedestrian-controlled airplanes (usually Rednecks) can be found landing or taking off from the airfield in the day. Landings happen only once a day in clear weather; if the player stations himself at the west threshold of the runway, they are somewhat guaranteed to spawn. *Cuban 800 - Spawns most frequently. *Mammatus *Mallard - Typically the Sprunk variant, though Mallards of other colours may spawn from time to time. Trevor's aircraft 's custom Frogger.]] *Frogger - a Frogger bearing Trevor Philips Industries 'logos' can be found on the helipad after the mission Three's Company. *Any other aircraft/vehicles saved or purchased by the player themself. GTA Online *Velum - sometimes spawns next to the helipad and in the hangar however the rudder will hit roof of the hangar. *Buzzard (Armed variant) - Spawns after Level 43. *Cargobob - Spawns after Level 20. *Maverick - Commonly spawns on the helipad. *Mammatus - Commonly spawns in front of the helipad and inside the hangar. *Luxor - spawns after level 50 *Titan - commonly spawns outside the helipad. *Due to a recent glitch, a large quantity of sedans will spawn and drive across to the hangar before stopping to the left of it, if the player remains there and prevents them from de-spawning they will line up creating a large queue. This glitch also causes multiple Mammatuses to spawn several times. Collectibles *Letter Scrap - atop a large, three-tiered rock located to the southwest of the airfield. The player must climb to the top of the rock. *Health Pack - inside the hangar Gallery Sandy shores airfield 1.jpg|Sign at the entrance sandy shores airfield 5.jpg|Overview sandy shores airfield 4.jpg|In singleplayer, the player can store a P-996 Lazer in the hangar. Drag Strip GTAO.jpg sandy shores airfield 6.jpg|Interior of the control tower. GangAttack GTAO Wiki ref 47.jpg SandyShoresAirfield-GTAV-SatelliteView.jpg|Satellite view. Trivia *In GTA V, a dog may occasionally be seen being walked by a man during daytime in front of the hangar. If the dog is killed, it will be back the next time the player comes. *The airfield is a bit similar to the Verdant Meadows Airfield from Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, both located in a desert and owned by a protagonist (CJ and Trevor respectively). *In the beta version of Grand Theft Auto V, the airfield was known as the "Alamo Sea Airfield". *The sign in front of the airfield by the road is not solid, and can be shot through with any weapon. This is most likely a glitch. *The Runways are not numbered in the airfield, neither are they in the Grapeseed strip, however the latter is a privately owned strip (Trevor Philips') and is not 'officially' active like a standard airport in GTA is, so it would not require the use of numbering. *Oddly enough, the player can select a Miljet but cannot buy a Shamal or a Luxor when playing as Trevor. de:Sandy-Shores-Flugplatz ru:Аэродром Сэнди-Шорс Category:Airports Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA V Category:Places Category:Places in Blaine County Category:Blaine County Category:Properties Category:Properties in GTA V